Hetalia: Italy's Death
by Blueazul67
Summary: Oh, no...you clicked it! Italy's Death is a sad one! Or I think so at least. I made it up, and guess what? I own none of the characters! Enjoy crying your hearts out YAOI and human names!


Hetalia: Italy's Death

~~WARNING: YAOI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. I own none of the characters~~

(Italy's pov)

"GERMANY! GERMANY!" Italy shouted, glancing at the bayonet pointed at Germany. It was World War 3 in the year 20XX. The Allied Forces declared war on Romano. Seeing that Romano was Italy's brother, Germany and Japan (and even Spain) agreed to help him. America was pissed that Romano wasn't sharing the tomatoes so he got France, Britain, Russia, and China to agree with him at the last Allied Meeting a year ago. Now, in the heat of battle, many people perished as the nations fought nations. It had been decades since the Allies and the Axis powers fought. This was the most dangerous battle Italy had to witness. Even as a child, Grandpa Rome had hidden Italy in the thick of battle. Since Germany had been training both Italy and Japan in warcraft. Italy watched, helpless as Britain pointed his gun at the blonde german. He knew there was one thing he could do. Time slowed down as Italy got to his feet and left the storage crate in which he was hiding. He had to reach Germany before the shot rang out. The world seemed to spin as Italy jumped just as Britain fired the bullet. The world suddenly went hazy.

(Germany's POV)

Germany turned around, confused as Italy screamed his name. To his horror, he watched the little Italian run towards him and protect him from Britain's gun. Iggy fired as Italy jumped. Feliciano's body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. Britain stood there, his green eyes widened in shock as he still held his gun. Germany stuttered then ran over to Italy.

"ITALY!" West roared. "What ze hell were you thinking?! You know that you shouldn't do zat unless you have a bulletproof vest on!" Italy's eye opened. Germany was surprised to see pain in Italy's amber eyes.

"G-Germany…" Italy gasped. The bullet had hit him in the stomach.

(Britain's POV)

Lowering his gun, Britain just stood there "I-Italy…" Italy had been one of his friends, since before year 79 C.E. The Brit never wanted to go to war, but that annoying cheapsleep America had won him over. _What the hell was I thinking, allowing my younger brother to use our past to win me over. To start the pointless war._ Britain knew of Romano's 'selfishness' when it came to sharing tomatoes with everyone else. America had spun a tale that Romano had also posted photos of America online when it wasn't Romano. Russia, China and France might have believed him, but Britain didn't believe him, but Romano _was_ being a jerk. Even still, Romano was Italy's brother. _I hit him in the stomach._ In the stomach. _Why did O do that?_ The blonde had meant to hit Germany's arm. He watched as Germany stroked Italy's cheek, saying something. Then to his horror, Italy's last breath left his body.

(Italy's POV)

The bullet had hit him in the stomach. The world went hazy as he fell to the ground. He was barely aware that Germany was over him, yelling at him for being so stupid. Then by surprise, he watched Germany's cold blue eyes mist with tears. It had been a long time since he had seen his best friend cry. A tear dropped from his eyes, falling onto Italy's auburn hair.

"Don't cry." Italy choked out as he lay gasping for breath. Shaking, Germany pulled him closer as Italy fought for breath.

"You dumb idiot." Germany whispered. A sad smile appeared on Italy's ever-happy face. _Goodbye, Germany._

"G-Germany, I lo-" The last breath left his body.

(Romano's pov)  
Romano watched from where he and America were battling. He saw his brother fall to the ground with a loud thump. America aimed one last punch and ran away. Romano couldn't move as he watched Germany, the man he hated so much, hold his brother close. Romano hurried over as Italy spoke his last.

"Italy?" Romano stammered. Germany held Italy's small figure closer. He nudged Germany away from his brother. "Italy, wake the hell up!" Italy did not move at all, even after Romano said his other name, Feliciano Vargas. Italy was still. Prussia, a country fighting for Romano came over from the ruined church and placed a hand on Germany.

(Spain's POV)

Spain came limping over from where he and Italy were hiding. Spain pulled his younger brother closer. He now knew how much Romano loved their youngest brother. As a lad, Spain often questioned if Romano even liked Italy. Romano leaned against his shoulder and cried. Spain let a couple teardrops hit the Earth. Romano was his only family left. After France became an ally with The Allies, he became mean and cold to his younger brothers. Spain and Romano agreed that France was no longer their brother but Italy was persistent. Later, France warmed up to Italy until the last Allied Forces meeting, the meeting where America declared war. Now he watched as France came over to Britain and exchange a few words. Spain thought his eyes were playing tricks when France tore Italy away from Germany's arms (which were now around Italy again) and kicked his corpse. Hard on the face. Then glaring with pure hatred at the other brothers, he marched away. _This is not my brother. France loved us. When did he become so cold at the Allied Meetings? Why kick Italy? Isn't it enough he is gone?_

(Prussia POV)

"Germany? Come on, eat." Prussia said softly to his younger brother who was refusing to eat the chocolate cake that the albino-haired nation had made using some of Belgium's chocolate. It was the day after Italy's death. America had announced that night that the war was over. He did not apologize for Italy's unnecessary death. Britain had come over and apologized. Germany just punched him in the face and stormed upstairs. Prussia knew that Germany was feeling sad because he knew that Germany didn't know he knew. He knew his younger brother loved Italy. He would feel this sad for a very long time. _Stupid. Stupid. Why the hell did Britain have to shoot Italy? Even if it was on purpose, why. Were_ tomatoes _worth all the bloodshed?_ Shaking his head, Prussia left the room to go call the Undertaker for Italy's funeral. Romano was eating pasta non-stop in the living room.

"Romano, you know what the rules are! No pasta on my couch!" Prussia said, taking the pasta away. He half expected Romano to hit him, but Romano just crumpled up into a ball and cried, holding his knees to his face. Prussia had never thought that Romano would act like this. He and Spain thought that Romano hated Italy. Since Italy died, Romano was colder and more distant. When Germany would try to talk to him or even come near him, Romano would blame Germany for Italy's death. _But can I blame Romano? If someone killed West, I would blame anyone._ _What the hell was West thinking? Why didn't he have his bulletproof padding on?_

(Italy's ghost pov)

Italy watched in sadness as he watched Germany slump around. Even his icy blue eyes seem to be emotionless. They only betrayed the sadness that hurt Italy the most. Hovering just above Germany, he reached out, trying to touch his friend's arm, but he knew that Germany would never notice. Once you were a ghost, you would never be able to hold living objects, or people. It was the day of the funeral. He watched as Spain cried his eyes out, and Romano slipping away to cry in the Men's Bathroom. Italy had watched France kick his body on the face before leaving. He could forgive France since Italy knew that France had not been himself in decades. He watched his burial in silent fascination. He appeared in Germany's dream that night.

(Germany's pov)

Germany dreamt that night. He was in a garden of flowers, the garden where he and Italy met. Italy was standing there, holding a flower. Germany ran over and embraced his best friend. _No, we're not just friends. We're...we're more than that now._

"Italy…" Germany whispered in Italy's ear. Italy buried his head in Germany's shoulder. Germany knew it would be a long time before he and Italy would be together again.

"Germany, forget me. Live your life." Italy smiled sadly. Then his image faded as a breeze flowed. Germany picked up the flower Italy was holding. A rose. It had a bit of blood on it from the thorns. Waking up, Germany smiled as he found himself holding the rose. The years went by and Germany lived it to the fullest or at least he did his best, going to the places that he and Italy had planned to go after the war and even doing things like going to Pasta Barn to get the super-pasta bowl that Italy had tried to get Ludwig to eat. He had his iron cross pin turned into a locket in which he placed a lock of Italy's hair inside, ensuring that Italy was always with him. When he was preparing to go to Italy's grave, Germany finally saw Italy's ghost sitting on the gravestone. Spain and Romano also saw their younger brother's ghost, sending them into a world of happiness for a very long time.

(Italy's pov)

Italy watched in sadness as Germany fell in love again. _It's for the best._ A single tear formed on his cheek. The tear fell to the earth, fueling the clouds to rain. Germany looked up and saw the sun shining through a hole in the clouds. His girlfriend, Emily grabbed his arm and led him inside. It surprised Italy that Germany was bi, but Emily was nice. Even more time passed and Emily joined Italy in heaven after dying during childbirth. Germany named his son Feliciano after Italy. What made Italy the saddest was Romano taking over the whole of Italy and his nation was falling into lots of debt due to Romano constantly sad. Spain and Belgium had a daughter whom they named Prichela. Even France was happy at last. He found Joan of Arc's reborn spirit so her name was Joan, all her memories intact. The Axis Powers were never the same. Japan had left to go join China and the Korea Brothers to form a new alliance: The Asian Powers. Italy also would check on Britain and America. Britain left his land to Scotland and joined Italy in Heaven after committing suicide one year after Italy's death. America became more compassionate than he was before and so he found Geuina, his wife. Almost all his pals had moved on to a better place. Even Gilbert had someone. Hungary had shown up at his house and kissed the albino nation full on the lips. Italy laughed when Prussia had fainted. Sweden and Finland had another child, Laramidia (made up). Even Sealand was happy. He finally became a nation even though the others still referred to him as a little boy. He became taller.

"Feli, what are you thinking about?" Holy Roman Empire asked. Feliciano turned to his childhood sweetheart and smiled.

"Just memories."

"Well hurry up! Iggy is going to shave off some of those eyebrows! It's about time also!"

 _Hand in hand, Italy, and HRE ran into the sunlight where their future lay beyond the distant horizon_. _Neither knew where they were going to meet Iggy or the others but in Feliciano's heart, he knew that he would meet Germany again. Not in this life but the next. All they could each do was wait and wait._

" _I will wait for you forever, Feli," Germany said._

 **00000000000000**

 **The End. Cheesy and kinda sad but I did my best.**


End file.
